


Love so soft

by marcoandthebodts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, First Christmas as a couple, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoandthebodts/pseuds/marcoandthebodts
Summary: Jean and Marco have been best friends for years and have only just recently gotten together! Christmas is growing near and both are struggling to decide what to get each other. Whatever shall they do!?!?





	Love so soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zennhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennhearts/gifts).



> Hello Zennhearts! 
> 
> I really enjoyed drawing for this prompt! I imagine Jean, after hours and much pacing back and forth in their shared dorm room thinking of the perfect gift for Marco, went to enlist the help of Connie and Sasha. However, I imagine that nothing went as planned. The same goes for Marco, who was quietly trying not to panic in stores when nothing seemed right for Jean or just too damn basic. It doesn't help that when they do finally cave ans ask each other what the other wants they say they don't need much, which they both genuinely mean. In the end they decide to go shopping as a date and as they're nearing the end they spot a small jewelry store and find matching feather pendents! 
> 
> I really hoped you like it, Happy Holidays!!


End file.
